


Fantastic Myths.

by Kinkmoose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Inflation, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmoose/pseuds/Kinkmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many myths told in the barracks, this one just happens to be sort of true as Mikasa discovers and leads to a bit more.</p><p>Two part Mikasa/Eren air inflation fic for anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic Myths.

It was the sort of myth that lived on through hushed whispers and forced laughter, the sort of thing Mikasa never paid any mind to. Plenty of myths floated around the barracks tied to either horror or sex and sometimes both. The ever popular myth of sex being a way to ward off Titans flew through her ears day one and still did come up despite the aims and origins of such a tale being obvious. Eren certainly did not take any of them for truth and Armin decisively tore them apart with logical by accident when discussion arose.

Not this one, she did not think either of them had heard of it for that matter. What was said on the other side of the barracks was far from earshot, but in the close quarters of the women’s eavesdropping happened without choice.

Ymir started it, or at the very least brought up most of the myths for shock value. The night she heard of it was a night she might have been listening rolled over to avoid getting roped into the conversation. Volume was the same stifled gasp and dull roar she has gotten use to over time whereas the subject was not.

“For real? It does that?” A timid voice asked from a face Mikasa did not recall.

“Sure does. Why do you think they lock the storage room up?” Ymir was laying it on thick, the tale laughable if it was not told with such gusto. She pulled her scarf higher and loose about her neck falling into deep interest at what was unfolding. She was not falling to gullibility, she was just enthralled by it and perhaps lonelier than she would like to admit aloud. 

“An aphrodisiac, who would’a thought the gear used that?”

Certainly not Mikasa. 

…

The evening had begun to set when she noticed the ajar door to the building holding the canisters for the maneuver gear. Last night’s wild tale was long at the forefront of her mind unable to shake it off, using the same gas to propel them being able to make someone horrny? Far too ridiculous by even the strangest circulating tales and yet it was still there in her thoughts like she was gullible to believe such a thing.

Curiousity was a funny thing however. The door that building tend to be locked, least she remembered it having a lock attached to it. By the way the door was cracked open, someone must have forgotten to lock it by haste or simply forgetfulness. She ought to lock it and go on her way.

And it was what she planned to do until standing close palm against the door. Enough light filtered into the room illuminated the rows upon rows of canisters. Attached to the ceiling were hanging lanterns and scooted off into the corner some gear in various states of disrepair. Perhaps someone was working on them and that was why the door was left open. They would return and pick up where they left off. Such sound reasoning fell apart when there was no evidence of anyone doing anything.

No tools, no parts opened, nothing but her and the building that should have been locked. Mikasa exhaled clenching her fist tight a few times to ease her mind and refocus. She was not one to blame her failings on others, but the growing curiosity and happenstance of finding the building open beckoned her.

“This is ridiculous.” She muttered under her breath fighting with herself to take a couple of more steps in. There was nowhere for her to be at this hour, not for a time to come yet, and chances were no one would search for her in the few minutes she would spend here. Enough to sate her curiosity and prove this myth of using the canisters to heighten arousal was false.

The door was shut, a set of gear shoved in front of it the alert her if someone was trying to get in. Light was beginning the fade and a lantern was taken in the event she may need some light. She should not take long, a couple of tries and if nothing happened she would leave. It was not a chair, but a crate worked well for place to take a seat as she set one of the canisters next to her.

A tube was checked before biting at the open end. It tasted of rubber and what she figured was the gas itself. Another quick check to the door and the valve was loosened shooting air through the hose into her mouth. It held little taste following easy down her throat like she was breathing fresh air. Nothing was happening, yet, but persistence and a unconscious hope something would happen pressed her on.

The seconds climbed on and on the verge of dropping it all as a waste of time, she felt something. A budding warm pressure low in her gut. The sensation caused her to release the hose and suck in fresh air, a hand decisively pressed to her stomach and hard abs. There was something there, above a twinge and below tangible pulling in her curious mind deeper.

The level of ridiculousness was not lost. It was brushed aside and the hose taken again as it continued to release air. The value was still too tight choking the air in the canister preventing it from exiting. Gentle twist of her wrist released it more, the contents taking a stronger current slipping inside her. The results were remet faster and great. Her hand pressed to her stomach as the sensation of warm pressure built.

It felt good, bizarrely good, but it was not arousal. She did not consider it so, but it was working in some way. Further loosening released more and the pressure jumped passing comforting to discomforting in the way of tightness. She stopped and took some well needed breathes, hand to her stomach where it dealt.

She took the alarm in good composure. If anyone knew her body, it was Misaki herself from its flaws and to its capabilities. She knew it well enough to notice change no matter how minute and change was what she felt under her hand. The usual hard bumps of muscle were softer. Her entire stomach was softer. 

Conclusions were drawn and the myth was no longer so mythical. The canister’s contents were filling her up, filling her middle up to softening, and putting pressure against her skin. Strangest of all of it was the want to go on, not from interest, but for how it felt.

“How much could I take?” The question passed her lips under the faint pink of her cheeks. While it was a bit painful, it was nothing to the point of really hurting. The slight discomfort made it better, whatever it was by name. Again she took the hose in her mouth and loosened the value to full taking in the contents of the canister allowing the sensation to grow.

Warmth and weight build lower than the pressure itself, the telling signs of arousal she was unable to dismiss. The myth was not completely true, rather it gave rise to pleasure than giving it. The swimming thoughts became difficult to maintain as the pressure increased softening her center more before removing her toned middle for a slight bump straining against her uniform shirt.

Hose held tight in her teeth, Misaki leaned back against another crate undoing the button of her pants to slide her hand against the build heat and ache stirred by being filled. Pants were muffled by the hose, fingers under the waistband of her underwear rubbing her clit and damp folds. The pressure was rising forcing the bump to a round shape and turn taut. Exposed skin was seen between each button, Her other hand stroking it and fondling her breast through her shirt.

If felt as though she would pop with how tight her skin felt, the air becoming less and less forceful reliving the slight fear she might. The hose went empty and was released from her mouth leaving her tiny pants to open air. Fantasies were abrupt to come to mind in the feverish haze of pleasure as she teased herself without passing the edge.

“Eren… m-more, please… I want more…” She called out eyes shut tight and head against the wood of the crate. The sight and need of Eren in her fantasies were no accident, it was the common link of desire that she had kept well at bay. Yet loneliness piled up and testing the so called myth broke the dam.

“Make me tight… tighter… until I almost burst. Ah, ah… Eren!” Her climax could not longer hold back striking her sending her body shivering. Seconds were spent in a pleasurable haze in the rises and falls of her orgasm, her belly gradually dropping in size to a manageable softness that could be hidden under her shirt.

Even then, her legs were weak and face still heated as she sat there becoming conscious of what she had just done. The oddity she could ignore, but that she liked it was another matter curious and worrying. Eventually she stood with a slight shake to hide the evidence of her deed, the empty canister put along the others and appearance redown.  
In a low breath she closed to door and darted off fast as her legs were able to carry her hoping she was not heard by anymore or much less seen. Everyone was still shacked up or busy elsewhere giving a escape and chance to hit the showers before others did, belly still rounded as the air continued to release in breath.

What she had not checked for where the pair of green eyes peeking in on what she was doing, nor that his name has been clear to his burning ears. In his search to find her for a simple question, Eren stumbled into finding out more than he bargained for and called to an lust choked away in frustrations for the woman that stirred them.


End file.
